


till my lungs give out

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: He rests his face in the crook of her neck, breathes her in. Her hair is tickling his nose, and there's some dried blood near where he's resting his forehead, but he doesn't care. He's holding her and he doesn't have to stop.





	till my lungs give out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hphet](http://hphet.livejournal.com/) mini fest and inspired by the prompt _After the war. Finally, they can take their time and do things properly._
> 
> Title taken from James Arthur's _Say You Won't Let Go_. Fun fact: this was originally just a temporary title but then I realized it could also mean Neville would go down on Ginny until his lungs went out and that was just too good to pass up. All the love and gratitude to L for looking this over.

Neville doesn't realise it's over, not at first. He turns around, ready to go at another opponent but finds everyone crying and hugging each other. He doesn't understand until someone drops their wand in order to run into another’s arms and then it finally dawns on him.  _ It’s over. _

He stands by himself, mulling over everything that's happened to him in the past few hours. There’s a part of him that didn't think it would ever be over. He's thinking of what he should do first when he realises.  _ Ginny.  _ He has to find Ginny. 

He runs, shoving through people, shouting apologies without stopping. As he pauses at the main entrance, leaning over and trying to catch his breath, he spots a flash of red hair. He feels as though his knees are about to give out from under him and he can taste bile rising up in his throat. But then the person standing in front of the body moves and it's not her. He sinks down onto the ground in relief. He’ll feel guilty about this later but right this moment all he can do is thank Merlin it isn't her. He sits down against an unharmed piece of wall, brings his legs up to his chest, crosses his arms and puts them on his kneecaps, breathes. He doesn't know how much time passes while he's like this but eventually his breath evens out and he looks up. When he does, he sees another flash of red. It's her this time. And she's alive. She spots him a few seconds after he does her and she immediately runs toward him. He scrambles upright, stumbles forward a few feet to meet her. 

"It's over," he says, when she reaches him, his voice coming out in a whisper. 

"It is," Ginny replies, her own voice not much louder, tears in her eyes. "It really is."    
  
There's a brief moment of silence where they just stare at one another, the heaviness of everything that happened to and around them hanging in the air. Neville moves first, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around her. Ginny meets him halfway, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs securely around his waist. He rests his face in the crook of her neck, breathes her in. Her hair is tickling his nose, and there's some dried blood near where he's resting his forehead, but he doesn't care. He's holding her and he doesn't have to stop.    
  
Slowly, he sets her down. She immediately latches onto his hand, whispers, "Let's go."    
  
They hurriedly walk across the grounds, running no longer a necessity but a choice. People are in Hogsmeade when they arrive, but they're all going in the opposite direction, towards the castle and not away from it.    
  
Ginny pulls him into the Three Broomsticks which is eerily quiet, emptied of any patrons. She leads him up the stairs and into the first unlocked room they come across.    
  
"Is this someone's room?" Neville looks around skeptically.    
  
"Who cares," says Ginny, pulling Neville closer. Finally, their lips touch and for once it isn't hurried or secret. Neville never wants to stop.    
  
They walk toward the bed, lips still attached, Neville guiding Ginny until her legs hit the edge of the frame and she falls back against the mattress, Neville falling right after.    
  
"Hi," he whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hi," Ginny replies. Neville strokes her hair again, kisses her once, twice, three times before pulling back. Her hair is tangled, her lips chapped and split open, a bruise is starting to form on her cheek, and still she's the most beautiful thing Neville has ever seen. He’s never been good with words, prefers to work with his hands, but he could write sonnets about the way she looks right now. Like everything he's ever wanted, everything he never believed he would have.  
  
He bites his lip. "I don't know where to start," he laughs. Ginny starts laughing too and Neville swears he can see her eyes start to shine. "Me either."    
  
He wants to do everything. He wants to kiss her for as long as physically possible without interruption. He wants to rid her of her clothes, kiss his way down her body, put his lips to every freckle that graces her skin, connect them with his tongue. He wants to taste her.    
  
"I want to do everything with you," he confesses and Ginny's face softens. She brings her hand up to his cheek and he leans into the warmth.    
  
"I want to do everything with you too."    


Neville kisses her again, this time almost agonisingly slowly. He kisses the corner of her mouth first, and then her lips just briefly, gradually deepening it. She groans at this, half pleasure and half annoyance, wrapping her legs around him and using her strength to pull him down on top of her so that they both can feel every inch of each other's bodies. He snakes his hand behind her head, frees her hair from its ponytail. She shakes her hair loose as he leans back to admire her. He can't help but kiss her again. He abandons her mouth, ignoring her whine at the loss of contact, starts kissing down until he reaches her neck. He waits until he's in the curve of it to bite down and he's rewarded with Ginny moaning, arching up into him so that he can feel her breasts push up against his chest. She’s unbuttoning his shirt before she even says, “Clothes? Off. Now.” Their hands tangle as he immediately goes to undress but they laugh it off and before he knows it her shirt is on the floor and her hands are catching her bra as it slides off down her shoulders. 

“You're beautiful.”

Ginny smiles before bringing their mouths back together. When they need to breathe again, he resumes kissing her neck but this time doesn't stop, keeps going until his kisses hit the top of her breast.

“Are you sure?” he asks. 

“Neville, if you don't get your mouth on me in five seconds, I’m going to finish this by myself,” Ginny groans. Neville hurriedly complies, not eager to miss out on hearing her groan in a different manner. 

He places soft kisses on her until he reaches her nipple, where he flicks his tongue around it. He brings his other hand up to massage her other breast while he focuses on the left, gently scraping his teeth across the nipple. She arches up into him and the sound goes straight to his cock. He pulls off to give her right breast the same treatment but she puts her hand on his shoulder and pushes him further down. She’d shed her jeans sometime when he wasn't looking, likely distracted with his own disrobing, but her panties are still covering her. He pulls them down slowly, swearing as she shivers in anticipation. He places a kiss at her mid-thigh, continues the pattern upward, and then over until his mouth is on her. He teases her lips with tongue, carefully puts one, then two fingers inside her. She gasps,  _ “More,”  _ and now his cock his aching, rubbing against his jeans. He leans back, puts his free hand on himself for a few seconds, watches while she fucks herself on his fingers. He squeezes himself to stop from coming, then focuses all of his attention on her once again. He spreads her legs even further apart,  _ finally _ gets his mouth on her, his tongue  _ in _ her, the way he’s been aching to. He licks her, all over, in every direction, savouring the taste of her, until she tenses, arches her back, shouts, “ _ There _ .” He starts in on her clit, alternating between kissing and sucking it, completely devoted until he feels her legs start to tremble, and then he employs his fingers again, scissors them in even deeper. She arches her back, higher than before, starts moaning Neville’s name, rocking against his fingers until she's letting out a drawn out,  _ “Oh,”  _ and collapsing onto the bed. 

“Neville,” she whispers, chest heaving. 

He interrupts whatever she was about to say, his brain-to-mouth filter long gone. “Merlin, you taste amazing."   
  
Ginny grins down at him. "I know."   
  
Neville laughs, once again reminded why he loves this girl. He always thought sex would be awkward, especially with him involved, but it never has been with her. Even the very first time it was all about comfort and having fun. He could have fun with her for the rest of his life. He's thought so before but never said it because there was no telling how long the rest of his life would be. Now, there's nothing but endless possibilities.    
  
"I could do this for the rest of my life.”  
  
Ginny raises an eyebrow. "Do what? Go down on me?"     
  
Neville blushes at her bluntness, even after all this time.     
  
Ginny laces his hand with hers. "Good. Because I'm expecting you to."


End file.
